


Lost from the nest

by Anchan_thevolleyballplayer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fukurodani High School, Gen, HQ Brofest Rookie Tier, rated T for Kageyama's language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer
Summary: He is not sure how has this happened, how could he not see all the tall, almost-unfamiliar guys in the seats, or how did he not hear Bokuto yelling in his excitement from the past matches, and calling Akaashi's name over and over again like he does everytime he wants to get his setter's attention - but he was tired, so he might have been half asleep that time -, and most importantly, how no one even questioned him in the bus. But Hinata's current problem is just arriving at Fukurodani High school, Tokyo, without his team, without Kageyama, and without any sign of a way to return peacefully home.





	Lost from the nest

 

He is not sure how has this happened, how could he not see all the tall, almost-unfamiliar guys in the seats, or how did he not hear Bokuto yelling in his excitement from the past matches, and calling Akaashi's name over and over again like he does everytime he wants to get his setter's attention - but he was tired, so he might have been half asleep that time -, and most importantly, how no one even questioned him in the bus. But Hinata's current problem is just arriving at Fukurodani High school, Tokyo, without his team, without Kageyama, and without any sign of a way to return peacefully home.

  
He was almost sure he has fallen asleep in the bus. It's been a hard day, and he was exhausted from the whole weekend full of practicing, and yelling, and running, and bickering with Kageyama - he isn't even a little bit suprised he was tired. But he is shocked that, even under the gloom of sleep, he couldn't recognize their bus, didn't question that it was all too quiet and lacking Kageyama's insults and Suga's scolding voice. How was he so dumb?

  
The Fukurodani volleyball team members didn't seem to mind that Hinata took a ride with them and even woke him up when they were about to finish the ride, probably mistaking Hinata for a younger sibling of someone. They were all nice to him, but Hinata couldn't appreciate any of that. Because right now, he was internally panicking.

  
The bus has already stopped from moving and everyone is standing outside of it, unpacking their bags for food and water, chatting with each other, some of them waving their goodbyes and leading home. And Hinata is standing in the middle of it all, leaning onto the bus, hands clenched tightly in his own shirt.

  
Wherever he looks, everything is unfamiliar for him. A new enviroment, new school building, new faces and voices, different uniforms, a calmer atmospere than it is at Karasuno. He doesn't know if he likes it this way. He wants to be home as soon as possible.

  
"Heey~ Shrimpy-chan!" A voice sounds in the quiet afternoon, distant, but all too loud, and when Hinata turns to look in the direction it's coming from he can see a tall person waving eustathically at him, coming closer. Hinata quickly recognizes the other boy and manages to form a small smile on his face, though he supposes he looks rather scared than happy to see the ace. 

  
"Bokuto-san," he says as the other player approaches him, arms crossed over his chest, followed by another male, who, if Hinata remembers well, is his setter. Hinata tries to straighten up as much as he can, an attempt at looking less confused and lost, but it's clear that Bokuto doesn't believe it any more than he does.

  
"It's a surprise to see you here!" Bokuto says, patting Hinata's head with one hand, the other tangling in his own hair. He's happy as always, though this time it's less contagious than it has been on the camp. "What, did you finally grew tired of that grumpy setter? I can reassure you that Akaashi is the best-"

  
"I did not!" Hinata says abruptly, jumping at the balls of his feet as if he wanted to launch himself at Bokuto, and at the same time, Akaashi stabs him into his arm. Bokuto whines at the hit and takes a step back from the both of them.

  
"Yeah, yeah. Sorry Hinata, didn't wanna anger you," he apologizes, and scratches at the back of his neck. "So what are you doing here?"

  
And that was it. The question that Hinata has been giving himself from the moment he has woken up. How did he get there? And well, later, and more importantly, how will he return back?

"I'm not sure how did I get here-" Hinata starts, trying to remember what exactly has happened before he arrived here, but his memories are fuzzy. All he can think of is the volleyball match they had, and his perfect spike and then Kageyama...

  
"By the bus, I suppose," Bokuto interrupts his thoughts.

  
"Well, yeah," he nods, quite surprised by the intrusion. "But I mean how did I ended up in the bus." Now that he's recalling his earlier routine, he's getting quite embarrassed.

Was he so dumb that he didn't recognize his own bus? Or so tired he didn't hear his teammates calling for him?

  
"You followed Akaashi for some reason, I didn't question it," the older boy continues with his story. He isn't looking at Hinata, just staring off into somewhere past him. Hinata is not sure if it's because he's thinking hard about what has happened or has just simply noticed something more interesting there. But he continues anyway.

"You weren't talking to him, just followed him around. You seemed really tired."

  
"What?" Hinata's cheeks begin to turn pink. He can't recall any of what Bokuto is saying, but it seems that he isn't making it up.

  
"I didn't know you hadn't left the bus."

  
"Uh..." He looks down at his toes, not knowing what to say. Apparently, he was so tired he couldn't even recognize his own teammates and have probably gotten lost in the building, then following Akaashi in the belief it was one of the third years. Very lame, Hinata, he thinks to himself. 

  
"Either way, we gotta tell your team." Akaashi speaks up. Hinata lifts up his head. His voice is serious, but there are tingles of joy hidden deep behind his neutral scowl. "Lets not just stand here and go at least sit somewhere." He suggests and spins around, heading into the direction of the many benches standing in front of the school building.

  
"Hinata, can you contact anyone from your team?" Akaashi asks when they are all seated on the nearest bench. He's searching through his bag for something, but he keeps his eyes on Hinata. It makes Hinata only slightly uncomfortable.

  
"I-uh, yes. I can call Kageyama." Hinata stutters out, also reaching into his bag to find his phone. As if planned, halfway through searching for it, the phone starts ringing. When Hinata opens it, he can read the number that's calling him - it's Kageyama. He flinches, torn between happy and horrified. Happy, because the thought of Kageyama worrying about him had makes him feel that way, that Kageyama has gone through the trouble of calling him to makes sure he's okay. Horrified because Kageyama is calling him, and he never does, and what he's probably going to get are insults and neverending scolding. But he picks up anyway.

  
"H-hello?"

  
" _YOU DUMBASS-_ " Is what Hinata can hear from the other side of the line and he shrinks on himself, scared for what will come next. " _YOU BIGGEST- hey, hey, calm down a little. We don't wanna scare him-_ " For a moment, Hinata can hear Daichi's parenting voice in the background, and he relaxes, reminded that it's his team calling, not just Kageyama alone.

  
"H-hey, Kageyama, I'm sorry, I got lost and-"

  
" _I can't insult you anymore,_ " Kageyama cuts him off and even through the line, Hinata can see how deep is his partner frowning. " _Listen. Where the fuck are you and when are you going to get back_?"

  
"Uhh.. that's a funny story... I'm at Fukurodani."

  
" _WHERE_?" Kageyama rises his voice in disbelief. " _How the fuck did you get in there?_ "

  
"It was an accident! I stepped into the wrong bus. I wanted to call you and tell you-" Hinata tries again, speaking as fast as he can so he can finally say what he wants to say, but Kageyama still interrupts him.

  
" _Come back here,_ " he demands.

  
"I can't. I don't know how."

  
" _Wait, Hinata! I've got a plan_!" A new voice announces. There's rustling on the other side of the line and then he's talking to Tanaka. " _My sister will come pick you up_."

  
"Really?" Hinata's eyes spark, and Tanaka must know by the way he snorts on the other side.

  
" _Really. As the best sempai that I am_."

  
"Thank you!" Hinata can't be more grateful.

  
Somewhere in the background, he can hear Kageyama's voice, though it is quiet and distanced, and it makes his insides twist. " _I'm going too,_ " but before he can complain, the call ends.

  
There's a small voice telling him he's going to get beaten when Kageyama arrives, that makes him wish to stay here as long as possible, but deep beneath, it still makes him happy. That even Kageyama is worried about him.

  
"So, how did it go?" Bokuto's voice interrupts him from his thoughts. He's sitting close, stretching his neck so he can see the screen of Hinata's phone, "if they can't pick you up, we should take care of you."

  
"N-no! It's no problem. They already have someone who'll take me back into Miyagi." Hinata rushes to say. He doesn't want to bother Bokuto by staying here long.

  
"Ooh, that's no fun. You could at least stay the night here!" Bokuto complains, but Akaashi pats him on the shoulder.

  
"Bokuto-san, Hinata needs to get home. His team is waiting on him. Besides, where do you think he would sleep in here?"

  
"The bus! Or in one of the classrooms. Oh, I can even take him home!"

  
"Definitely no."

  
"Huh? Why?!"

  
"I don't trust you that nothing will happen to him. I'd rather take him myself."

  
Hinata tries to get into the argument too, wants to stop them, but his confused pleads are overspoken by the duo, making it obvious the only way to stop it is to win. So he rather stops listening to them and takes a look around.

  
The bus has already left. That's a pity, he could at least rest there. Most of the team has gone home by now, too. He can still spot a few boys, aside from Bokuto and Akaashi sitting next to him, and some girls too that he recongnizes as their managers. They're helping with carrying stuff back to school, things like papers, and balls, and food. Food.  
Hinata's stomach twists again and he hears a growl coming from inside of him, too. He's hungry. When Hinata glances to his left, Bokuto is sulking and Akaashi is not paying attention anymore. Maybe he could go and ask for something to eat?

  
He stands up and readies himself to go when Akaashi turns around to look at him, in question.

  
"Uh! I- I just wanted to get some food!" Hinata stutters, waving his hands in front of him. "I'll be right back."

  
Akaashi nods, and then turns back at Bokuto, and Hinata sets off.

  
Only when he's gotten closer he realises that he hasn't prepared anything to say. He starts thinking immediately, putting together a polite enough question in his head. While he does so, he still walks forward, his body chasing after the food. He doesn't even realise when he starts following the managers into the school building, up the stairs and through the unfamiliar halls.

  
When he thinks he's finally collected enough courage to speak up, he looks up from the floor. The managers are still walking in front of him, but the hall is nearing to an end. He glances back around himself and flinches. He doesn't really remember going this far into the building either. From the view outside, it seems he's on some higher floor of the building.

  
"Oh, aren't you from Karasuno?" he hears someone say and he turns around to look at the manager that's just spoken to him. The girl is looking at him confusedly, hands still tight around the box she's carrying.

  
"Oh- yes! I am!" Hinata answers with a slight delay, his cheeks turning pink from embarrassment. There's a silence for a moment. Both managers stare at him, and it feels like he's been caught somewhere he wasn't supposed to be at, so he only stares at his feet.

  
Everything is silent. Until Hinata's stomach speaks up. He flinches and blushes, but the managers just laugh.

  
"I just.. I was hungry," he explains. But the girls are already handing him the box.

  
"Take them."

  
"Thank you so much!" he shouts and bows, forgetting all of his embarrassment and confusion. When he's finally full, and his mind is finally free from thinking about food, he once again realises where he is.

  
"Oh," he says with his mouth still full and his eyes wide. He quickly swallows the rest of the food and looks at the managers, but they're not standing there anymore. He looks around the empty hall, but he can't see them anymore. They must have left while he was eating. But that means he's once again lost.

  
With a sigh, Hinata looks out of the window. He can see the gym and the exact place where their bus was parked earlier. The school ground seems empty, but Hinata knows Bokuto and Akaashi are still sitting somewhere outside. His eyes wander to the parking lot close to the school, but it's empty. He can't see further, but he doubts Karasuno is already here. It will take few hours to get to Tokyo again.

  
He takes a glance at the hall again, scanning it. He should be looking for a way out of the building, or at least trying to find the managers. He should, but for some reason, he just keeps staring at the view outside, at the trees, and houses, and mountains in the distance.


End file.
